Neku and Joshua
by Startix-Master of the NoLess
Summary: Set of drabbles to alleviate that little thing I call boredom. Rated T for language.
1. I

A little series of one-shots to keep me insane. TWEWY is not mine. 

* * *

><p><strong>1. Power<strong>

To Joshua, everything was about power. Games, sex, even consensual sex.

* * *

><p><strong>2. File<strong>

Joshua would forever remember the day Neku wandered into his file cabinet and found the 600 page file on himself in there.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Wiles<strong>

Neku knew that while the silverette could make him purr with but a touch, he could make him moan with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Awesome<strong>

Joshua knew of Neku's musical taste, but not his skill; so when he walked in on him playing a perfect cover of the bass of "Learn to Fly", 'awesome' was all he could say.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Crackhead<strong>

Neku smiled as Joshua very nearly bounced off the walls after consuming his first bowl of Captain Crunch; he remembered his first time, too.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Moose<strong>

As Neku angrily threw away the severed plushie moose head he found in his sheets, he swore to burn Joshua's copy of Godfather.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Shoe<strong>

"MotherFUCKER!" screamed Neku. Joshua snickered. And here he thought putting glue in Neku's shoe would be a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Piss<strong>

"Oh, hell no." glared Joshua. "Sorry to disappoint you, dear, but I don't have a urine fetish."

* * *

><p><strong>9. Tree<strong>

Joshua sighed. "Neku, this is ridiculous. Come out of there." "No!" hollered the orange-hair. "Not until you give me some pants!"

* * *

><p><strong>10. Apple<strong>

As Neku took a bite out of that shining red apple, juice running down his lips accompanied by soft crunching noises, Joshua was confused by the sudden urge to jump his bones.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Weed<strong>

As Joshua took a hit of the marijuana cigarette, Neku thought to himself; if Joshua was so amorous when sober, God only knew how predatory he'd be high.

* * *

><p><strong>12. Head<strong>

Neku panted heavily as sweat rolled down his brow. The feeling of Joshua bobbing his head was HEAVENLY.

* * *

><p><strong>13. Retard<strong>

Beat laughed. "Yo, Josh, you stupid! I dunno how to count cards!"

* * *

><p><strong>14. Ring<strong>

Neku blushed like a schoolgirl and felt his heart beat a mile a minute when Joshua slipped the ring over his finger.

* * *

><p><strong>15. Asshole<strong>

Joshua would never forget their first fight. It began and ended with the same word: asshole.

* * *

><p>So, this happened. Read, review, relax, fourth 'R' word.<p> 


	2. II

**Disclaimer**

I don't own TWEWY.

* * *

><p>Oh...my...fucking...GOD. I am SO sorry for my hiatus, people. College and rents were driving me crazy, but what was REALLY eating up my time? Elsword. LOVE that game. Oh, SO much. The next chapter of Our Stories is on its way (hopefully) and in the meantime, I'm gonna keep providing you with yummy one-shots to sate your hunger. So kick back, relax, enjoy the wild ride and glad to be back, people. Kan-fucking-pai~<p>

* * *

><p>1. Bath<p>

"Neku, dear...your bath is ready." When the orange hair stepped into the bathroom, he sighed. "Josh, get out of the tub."

* * *

><p>2. Sweet Tooth<p>

"Of course I have a sweet tooth." purred Joshua as he licked a spot of cream off of Neku's red cheek. "Why else do you think I'm with you?"

* * *

><p>3. Pokémon<p>

It was geeky, but Joshua couldn't help but blush when Neku showed him an Arceus with his name.

* * *

><p>4. The Grudge<p>

When Neku rented The Grudge in the hopes of scaring the Composer, he did NOT expect him to burst into tears when he saw how Kayako died.

* * *

><p>5. Courage<p>

When Neku finally worked up the courage to tell Shiki that yes, he and Josh were dating, she only had this to say: "Can I be the flower girl?"

* * *

><p>6. Pain<p>

Sometimes when they did it, Neku had to remind himself; there's a bit of pleasure with pain.

* * *

><p>7. Putty<p>

A wink, that giggle and a little grope and Neku was putty in Joshua's hands.

* * *

><p>8. Loud<p>

Joshua bowed politely to the furiously blushing Miss Kawanawa and promised that they would be a little quieter from now on.

* * *

><p>9. Drunk<p>

Neku stifled a laugh as Joshua walked head-on into a wall and blasted it apart; Josh was HILARIOUS when drunk.

* * *

><p>10. Birthday<p>

When Neku climbed into his bed and gave Joshua his birthday kiss, the silverette didn't have the heart to tell him it was three days ago.

* * *

><p>11. Jealousy<p>

Neku couldn't help but feel his jealously flare up whenever he saw girls hitting on HIS Josh.

* * *

><p>12. Love<p>

Neku remembered something his mother always told him: love will find a way.

* * *

><p>13. Hot<p>

Joshua loved it whenever Neku started sweating; he was an excellent natural lubricant.

* * *

><p>14. Dinner<p>

Joshua was old-fashioned; on their anniversary, he reserved an entire restaurant just for the two of them.

* * *

><p>15. Cosplay<p>

Joshua normally thought it was something for children; but when he saw Neku in full Haruhi Suzumiya cosplay, he changed his tune VERY FAST.

* * *

><p>Read, review, do what you like. Except flame. Leave that shit at the door~<p> 


	3. III

**Disclaimer**

I don't own TWEWY. Really, do I HAVE to say it every time~?

* * *

><p>1. Saw<p>

Joshua loved taking Neku to see horror movies. Those moments when something frightening happened on-screen and the startled emo jumped into his arms were what he lived for.

* * *

><p>2. Metroid<p>

He had created Shibuya...he had godlike powers...he had shifted reality as easily as a child might with blocks. But even HE couldn't beat Metroid Prime.

* * *

><p>3. 50 First Dates<p>

Neku sniffed. "This movie is awful."

* * *

><p>4. Synergy<p>

Their relationship had an odd synergy. Neku knew what Joshua liked and Joshua knew what Neku wouldn't do.

* * *

><p>5. Spin<p>

The look on Neku's face when Rhyme asked who was on top was PRICELESS.

* * *

><p>6. F-16<p>

Shiki, Eri, Rhyme and even Beat's jaws dropped when Neku and Joshua said they had never heard of yaoi.

* * *

><p>7. Boom<p>

Or condoms.

* * *

><p>8. Compromise<p>

He stared at him. Neku stared right back. He sighed, knowing the silverette wouldn't budge. "Fine, I'll wear the goddamn serafuku."

* * *

><p>9. Swapping<p>

When Joshua decided to have some fun with Neku by swapping his gender, he switched back to normal when he threatened to call Beat.

* * *

><p>10. Cooking<p>

Joshua could glare and make all the threats he wanted; he really DID look cute in that apron.

* * *

><p>11. Subtlety<p>

Joshua wasn't one for subtlety. When he wanted Neku, he let him know.

* * *

><p>12. Exasperation<p>

Neku just wished it wasn't always in public.

* * *

><p>13. Role-Playing<p>

Neku stared at the elated Joshua and his new copy of Pokémon Black. "Josh..." he sighed. "That's not what I meant."

* * *

><p>14. Sports<p>

Beat would forever rue the day he taught Joshua to skateboard.

* * *

><p>15. Dark Link<p>

As Neku curled up in the content Joshua's arms, he couldn't help but think, "I am a lucky bastard."

* * *

><p>Oh, fuuuuuuuuuun...~<p> 


	4. IV

**Disclaimer**

TWEWY. Not mine. Okay?

* * *

><p>1. Dip<p>

Neku's face turned red when Joshua said his three-layer dip had a 'secret ingredient'.

* * *

><p>2. Childhood<p>

Being a godlike entity, Joshua never really had a childhood. When he watched Bambi for the first time, he cried all night.

* * *

><p>3. Coffee<p>

When Neku asked Joshua what his favorite coffee was, he grinned and said 'pumpkin latte'. Neku was about to ask why, but when be saw the silverette's eyes drift up to his spiky, orange hair, he knew.

* * *

><p>4. Ceremony<p>

"But why don't you want him to be the ring bearer?" Neku asked. Joshua raised an eyebrow. "Would YOU trust Beat with something that valuable?"

* * *

><p>5. The Booty Warrior<p>

As Neku grunted in pleasure, he made a mental note to send Fleece Johnson and Aaron McGruder a 'thank-you' basket.

* * *

><p>6. Options<p>

When the Shiki-Neku-Joshua triangle first emerged, Joshua gave the pinkette two options: she could surrender Neku willingly...or they could get into some old gangster shit.

* * *

><p>7. Cookies<p>

Neku grumbled as he tugged on his skirt. Girl Scout uniforms were WAY too skimpy these days.

* * *

><p>8. Half-and-half<p>

It's not that Rhyme was homophobic. She just hated walking in on them when they were going at it.

* * *

><p>9. Shrine<p>

When Neku walked into the shrine Joshua had made for him, he couldn't help but feel flattered and horrifically creeped out at the same time.

* * *

><p>10. Bad Habits<p>

Whenever Joshua was right there, Neku ways had the bad habit of digging in his nails.

* * *

><p>11. Cake<p>

"Neku, dear. Please come to the Dead God's Pad. I've baked a cake for you. Love, Josh." Attached was a picture of Joshua naked, covered in whipped cream and strawberries.

* * *

><p>12. Pet<p>

Neku took one look at the blue and black collar with his name on it and got down on all fours.

* * *

><p>13. Dreams<p>

While Neku's mother was saddened by never being able to get the grandkids she wanted, she got something better: her son happy.

* * *

><p>14. Break-up<p>

Joshua and Neku broke up for the first, last and only time for all of two-and-a-half minutes. The make-up sex broke their windows.

* * *

><p>15. Doubts<p>

In the back of his head, Neku always wondered if he was good enough for Joshua. When he voiced his thoughts to him one day, he grabbed Neku, tore off his shirt, threw him on the bed and asked "Still wonder?"

* * *

><p>Read, review, enjoy! said expectantly. Gestures towards button at bottom of page. Saves and exits Document Manager.<p> 


End file.
